


A Reunion

by AnaLane



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaLane/pseuds/AnaLane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought she was dead.<br/>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.

                She stood before him, disheveled and shaking. Cuts and bruises peppered every inch of visible skin. Stubbornness was the only thing holding her upright, but she stood tall. Beautiful in her strength.

                “Grace!”

                Tommy sobbed as his legs gave out and he fell to his knees before her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her stomach.

                “I’m sorry,” he gasped, “Grace, I’m so sorry.”

                She carded her fingers through his hair and (with an aching familiarity) lifted his chin so that their eyes could meet.

                “Tommy,” her voice was hesitant, “Can we go home?”


End file.
